


【天使】蜜桃红茶 -ABO

by toot_toot



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, wheesun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toot_toot/pseuds/toot_toot
Summary: 狗攻党的圣诞礼物 w很早之前码的了...搞这篇的初衷是叮咣title的cover舞蹈过于上头。对比来看，其实只搞了三分之一不到...可能...所以，半路刹车警告(?)
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 6





	【天使】蜜桃红茶 -ABO

深夏初秋，沿海乡镇，夏日蒸腾出郁郁葱葱的树木气息，如今被海浪扑散，凉爽与暖热调和，气温恰到好处舒适宜人。

某一间度假别墅内。

“欧尼”  
一截白皙的小臂蓦地抵住门框，拦住她的脚步。面前这人，西装外套随意地敞着，袖口整齐地挽至臂弯，露出小臂内侧那行法语纹身，亮晶晶的眼眸注视着她。  
“要喝杯茶吗？”

拦路的Alpha歪着头，笑得乖巧。金容仙脸颊泛起热意，是了，她早该知道，说什么应该补偿一回五周年旅行，可到了才发现分明只有她们二人，小家伙又笑嘻嘻地说单独补偿更棒…如今想来，这小孩儿怕是心里早就盘算着什么坏主意……

似有似无的茶香适时飘过来，温润醇厚，淡淡的香气试探着绕在Omega身侧。熟悉的信息素安抚着，金容仙不自觉放松下来，内心挣扎几番，终是主动拥住了年下，放任女孩儿隔着衣物偷偷亲吻她肩颈的动作。

“姐姐~”  
黏乎乎的奶音在撒娇讨好，细细分辨，尾音还带着获得许可的小得意，丁辉人搂着她的腰，双臂收紧将她锁在怀里，微微偏头，吻上裸露的颈侧  
“这个，今天可以撕掉吗？”  
落于腰间的手，隔着白衬衫沿脊骨一路向上，触碰女人后颈，点了点那张抑制贴。掐指一算，整个夏天都忙着祝祭忙着庆典，细细想来已有好几个月都无甚空闲，平日里轻浅的亲热堪堪止渴，小年下嘴上不说，心里却是惦记许久，这不，终于盼来了休假。煞费苦心地安排妥帖，此次无论如何都得揭了这碍眼的东西才好。

金容仙微微瞪大眼睛，一股热气直往头顶窜，白净的脸蛋泛了红。  
真是的，这小孩儿……  
初次去这人家里过夜那回，就被哄着撕了抑制贴，结果俩人整个周末都……家里一片狼藉的模样还历历在目。

“难得休息一整周诶~”  
是之后也没有行程的意思。

拒绝的话在嘴边绕了又绕，愣是被那人可怜巴巴的狗狗眼噎回去，小家伙真挚的眼神和微微噘嘴以示不满，一点点瓦解着她的防线。然而，年上正抿着唇陷入激烈的天人交战之时，未曾发现少年的小动作，一双手灵巧地摸进衬衫下摆，抚过腰线向上探寻。

咔嗒  
是金属细微的摩擦声。

“姐姐答应补偿我的~”  
丁辉人熟练地将唇瓣贴上女人耳畔，压着嗓音耍赖，指尖挑开松垮的胸衣，慢慢勾勒着肋骨线条，掌心温热柔软的身躯颤了颤。  
真是的，姐姐最可爱了

独有的半气音入耳，磁性嗓音带着电流击中Omega，这人总是清楚如何令她丢盔弃甲……金容仙还未决断清楚，就这样迷迷糊糊地搂着年下的脖颈陷入了缠吻。侧腰那双手轻轻揉捏着四处游移点火，酥麻扰人得很，思绪混沌中女人哼出第一声娇吟，腰身无意识地扭动想躲，下一秒却又主动地重新贴紧了Alpha。

是投降的信号，丁辉人暗自翘起嘴角。

抑制贴揭开的瞬间，少年终于如愿以偿，再一次嗅到了朝思暮想的桃香，清新甘甜，愉悦感顺着鼻腔冲入肺腑，化作深深的叹息。  
姐姐的滋味只要尝过一次，就会魂牵梦萦  
丁辉人这样想着。

软弹的唇瓣厮磨几番，年轻的Alpha便耐不住先伸出舌尖，在恋人的门齿间温柔地滑动舔舐，企图哄她放行。没了抑制贴的遮盖，红茶香慢慢侵袭着Omega颈后的腺体，暖的，热的，勾得人心痒。不过几息，金容仙软了腿，蜜桃的甜味四散开来，她任由自己倚在女孩儿怀里，顺从地张了口，搭在肩颈处的手也主动抚上少年脑后，拥抱着跌入漩涡。

阳光洒了一地，从窗台照进客厅，映出她们交叠的身影。高跟鞋随意地歪倒一旁，奶白色地毯上，Omega平躺着在微微喘息，宽松的白衬衫被解了纽扣敞着，只松松挂在肩头，贴身的黑色胸衣早已失了束缚，半遮半掩盖住胸前春色，她勉强拢着松散的衣物，固执又可爱地维护着那一点矜持。

那人体贴地脱了西装外套垫在她身下，Alpha上身只余内衬的抹胸，大片裸露的肌肤被日光暖成小麦色，锁骨下沿那行西班牙语莫名引得她心跳  
VIVA LA VIDA  
生命万岁  
女孩儿俯身亲吻她的鼻尖，覆上她紧攥衣角的手，轻声哄着她褪了衣衫。

“姐姐~”  
亲昵的嗓音尽是欢喜

“来了哦”  
少年跪伏在她身上，撒娇似的吻流连在颈项，舌尖勾画着她紧张滚动的喉头，一双手握住Omega纤细紧实的腰身，摩挲着滑进仅剩贴身布料，握住女人软弹挺翘的臀  
“唔…腰再抬起来一点 嗯？”

暖色的光映得人心口发烫，金容仙半眯着眼迷迷糊糊地盯着天花板喘气，赤裸的身子被唇舌照顾得很好，愉悦地颤抖着，腰身泛软，红茶香落在她腿间，亲吻，挑逗，勾挑，难耐的呻吟就这样泄出齿间。她应该感到不安，应该害羞才对，这里，不是她熟悉的家，也不是任何一个她可以卸下防备的地方才对。

棕色的发丝轻轻蹭在大腿内侧，有点痒。

Alpha牵了她的手，轻轻摩挲着指节。

她被温润的茶香浸透了，她被丁辉人小心翼翼地搂住，被香软热情的吻惹得娇吟低呼。她的恋人在这里，那么，一切的不合理似乎都变得可以被原谅。

情动，交缠，满溢的热。

爱她，也被她爱着。

热气上涌，化成眼角那一抹红，Omega皱着眉呜咽出声  
“辉、人呐……我…嗯……”  
腰身不受控制地挺起绷紧，修长白皙的双腿终是控制不住，夹紧了腿间那人微微起伏的脑袋。

“嗯？”  
丁辉人模糊的应了一声，将舌尖陷入更深的湿软。

“嗯啊…！呜…好、好了，不要了……”  
咬着下唇，金容仙竭力稳着呼吸去推那人。

姐姐不想就这样高潮  
Alpha立刻接收到了这样的讯息。

“怎么了？”  
止了动作，女孩儿投去不解的目光。

“就……”

“嗯？什么？”  
细若蚊吟的呢喃引着少年靠近仔细分辨，略微撑着身子重新拥住捂脸的年上。

“呼……”  
Omega长舒一口气，却还是没有勇气睁眼面对。丁辉人抬头时，嘴唇被润泽得亮晶晶的，还沾着一点液体，女孩儿自然地舔了舔嘴角卷入口中，跪伏着爬过来，抱住了她。  
敞亮的空间，澄澈的眼眸，和少年唇上的桃香…  
呜  
好过分

泛红的脸蛋被啾了一口，金容仙听到了衣料摩擦的声音。

“啊，姐姐想要这个，对吧？”

这根本不是疑问句。女孩儿嗓音里藏不住的笑意令她有些羞恼，金容仙抿着唇抬腿轻轻踢了一脚身上这人，没有反驳。

终于，裸裎着拥抱，丁辉人微弓着腰背跪在Omega腿间，扶着挺立已久的腺体抵上穴口，滑腻软烫的触感惹得她小声吸气，安抚似的蹭弄几回，充血膨胀的顶部慢慢试着挤入。

“还…行吗？”  
尽管做足了前戏，Alpha还是被夹得头皮发麻，哑着嗓子询问恋人的感受。她将腰部肌肉绷得很紧，放缓力道，一点点探入深处。少年控制得体贴，但被慢慢撑开填满的感觉，还是让金容仙抑不住地身子直颤。

“嗯……”  
勾着身上这人的脖子，Omega将脸埋进她的肩窝，小声地哼了一声算作回答。

柔韧紧实的腰腹收紧下压，顿了顿，再缓缓抬起，腺体没入又抽出，耐着性子让小穴习惯它的存在。  
“嘶…”  
女孩儿低哑地叹息着，拿捏着力道沉入最深处，待到根部被吞入穴中，腹部也亲密地贴到了一起。  
“姐姐这就开始抖了…kk”  
轻言细语的调笑惹得金容仙小腹微缩，抗议着挠了一把她的肩，却换来惩罚似的吻，少年就着她红唇轻启的便利，缠了她的舌尖吮舐，埋入体内的腺体更是助长气焰地深顶几回，铺天盖地的热潮裹着她，金容仙难过得哼着，浓重的鼻音满是委屈，夹杂其间的轻喘却偏生娇媚。

丁辉人松开桎梏舔了舔唇，呢喃着吻住金容仙红透的耳朵  
“呼…像只小兔子”  
温热的亲吻移至颈侧，犬齿嵌入几分，浅尝辄止地磨着那处肌肤。桃香如她所愿，在齿间升温蒸腾起来。女人失神地呜咽两声，缠紧了她，小声说着不许标记。

“好~ 姐姐说的，来日方长。”


End file.
